my husband vs my son
by snowy thanamorha
Summary: bagaimana nasib sasuke yang selalu mengalah dengan anak tunggalnya?/ "pokoknya akuu.."/ "akuu.." / "sadarlah kalian itu anak dan ayah, apa kalian tidak bisa akur apa?". sasusaku family, R&R?


**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY SNOWY**

**PAIR : SASUSAKU**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, OC, SASUSAKU FAMILY, TYPOS, dsb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil ferari hitam metalik masuk ke dalam halaman kediaman uchiha dan terparkir rapih bersama jajaran mobil - mobil mewahnya, keluarlah pria berambut raven hitam mencuat melawan gravitasi dengan pakaian nya yang terlihat berantakan, dengan dasi yang kini melonggar juga lengan kemeja yang ia gulung hingga sikut, dua kancing kerahnya terbuka sehingga terlihat maskulin. Di belakang terlihat seorang pelayan pribadi sasuke yang kini sedang membawa tas dan jas sasuke mengikuti sasuke masuk ke istananya.

Belum sempat sasuke beristirahat tiba - tiba...

"tou chaannn...!" teriak anak laki - laki umur lima tahun yang memiliki tampang duplikat sasuke.

"ada apa lagi Ren?"tanya sasuke malas.

"malam ini kaa chan harus tidur dikamarku titik" seru ren sambil melipat tanganya di dada dan menatap tajam sasuke sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"tidak bisa ren, malam ini giliran tou chan yang tidur dengan kaa chan" sahut sasuke sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"tidak bisa, aku kan masih kecil, tou chan sudah besar" seru rei tidak mau kalah.

"karena kau masih kecil maka sekarang giliran tou chan yang tidur dengan kaa chan tau" ucap sasuke tidak mau kalah juga.

"pokoknya akuu.." teriak ren.

"akuu.." teriak sasuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari kini monster berambut pink tengah menatap tajam kepada anak dan ayah yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"s-sakura?" .

"k-kaa chan".

"sadarlah kalian itu anak dan ayah, apa kalian tidak bisa akur apa?". kata sakura menatap tajam pada uchiha - uchiha itu

"TIDAK MAU..!" ucap mereka serentak dan memalingkan kepalanya masing – masing, benar benar uchiha yang kompak.

"kaa chaan.." rengek ren yang kini memeluk sakura sambil memasang mata puppy eyes nya.

"ada apa ren?" tanya sakura sambil menggendong buah cintanya.

"aku ingin tidur dengan kaa chan".

"jangan manjakan dia sakura, dia sudah besar" kata sasuke yang kini mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sang istri.

"sekarang kau tidur sendiri ya ren, kaa chan kan juga harus mengurus tou chan" kata sakura membuat sasuke menyeringai pada ren.

"aku tidak mau, pokoknya aku tidak mau tidur kalu tidak ditemani kaa chan" rengek ren yang kini tengah menangis.

"haaaah,, baik lah, kaa chan temani" kata sakura sambil tersenyum dan sasuke kini menatap horor pada makhluk yang di gendong oleh sakuranya itu.

"sekarang ren kekamar ya nanti kaa chan akan menyusulmu" kata sakura disusul anggukan dari ren dan pergi berlari ke alamnya(?).

Sedangkan sasuke?.

"s-sakura hime" panggil sasuke, sakura menoleh ke arah sasuke yang kini telah menunduk dan menyeringai membuat sakura mundur beberapa langkah dari posisi sasuke, sakura hampir berhasil melarikan diri kalau sasuke tidak menariknya dan membantingnya ke sofa dan menghimpitnya.

"s-sasuke kun, lepaskan aku" ucap sakura memohon aga tidak lagi menjadi mangsa amukan sasuke.

"kau tau sakura, aku lelah seharian berkerja mencari uang untuk kita makan dan itu cukup membuat aku lelah sakura" ucap sasuke yang kini tengah mendekati telinga sakura yang sudah memerah.

"dan aku butuh hiburan" bisik sasuke tepat di telinga sakura.

"s-sasuke, tapi ren.. hemphh.." omongan sakura terputus karena sasuke lebih dulu mencium kasar bibir sakura, menarik tenguk sakura sambil memiringakan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumanya.

"s-sas hmphh.. " .

Kini tangan sasuke tidak mau diam ia memijat pinggang sakura yang membuat sakura membuka mulutnya, itu dijadikan kesempatan untuk sasuke memperdalam ciumanya, melumat habis isi mulut sakura dan menghisapnya.

"s-sasu hmph... sudahh.."kata sakura memuhon sambil mencengkram dan mendorong pundak sasuke. Namun Itu tidak membuat sasuke berhenti. Iya malah semakin bringas melepas kancing baju tidur sakura.

"ahn... ah. s-sasuke" sasuke memindah kan ciumanya pada tengkuk sakura dan menghisapnya menimbukan sensasi tersendiri bagi sakura juga terciptanya bercak kemerahan .

"tou chan mesum" kata seorang anak tiba - tiba muncul yang kini tengah berdiri menatap adegan T+ tadi.

Twing twing

Terlihat empat sudut siku – siku di kepala sasuke melihat anaknya seperti itu, kalau bukan anaknya pasti sudah dia ikat di temat tidur.

Sakura segera mendorong sasuke da merapikan baju dan rambutnya yang berantakan, lalu menghampiri anaknya .

"ren, k-kau menunggu lama ya? , baiklah ayo kita tidur" menggendong ren dan menuju kekamarnya. Dan kini terlihat sasuke yang menahan emosi gara – gara kegiatanya terganggu, sasuke pun untuk kali ini memutuskan mengalah.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah terlihat sang bungsu uchiha sedang sibuk mengobrak abrik lemari es mencari susuatu yang entah apa itu.

"sakura, kau melihat tomat ku?" tanya sasuke pada sang istri yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"entahlah, coba kau cari lagi" jawab sakura sambil meletakan masakannya di meja makan. Sasuke pun kembali mencari hartakarunnya di lemari es dan tiba – tiba...

"sedang apa tou chan?" tanya anak kecil yang kini di tatap horor oleh sasuke, terlihat baju anak kecil itu kotor dan ada becak - bercak oranye ke merahan yang mengotori baju birunya dengan mulutnya yang kini penuh dengan cairan orange merembes di sela sela mulutnya, juga tanganya yang memegang dua bola merah yang kini tinggal setengahnya.

"REEEENNN...! KAU MEMAKAN SEMUA TOMAT KU?" teriak sasuke menggelegar. Sungguh pagi yang cerah bukan sasuke?.

.

.

.

Di sinilah sasuke di supermarket sambil mendorong keranjang yang penuh dengan tomat. Sasuke terus menekuk mukanya, ren telah menghancurkan mood nya di hari libur ini.

"tou chan marah padaku?" tanya seorang anak sambil memandang pada sasuke.

"tidak" jawab sasuke singkat sambil terus berjalan mendorong belanjaan nya.

"maaf kan aku tou chan" kata ren sambil memandang puppy eyes pada sasuke. Seperti anak kucing yang meminta makan saja.

" haaaaaah,, baiklah" ucap sasuke sambil menuntun ren menuju mobilnya di parkiran dan kembali pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke merenggangkan kepalanya sambil menonton berita di ruang tengah kediaman nya, ia terlalu lelah mengurus ren selama sakura pergi shopping bersama sahabatnya ino. Sedangkan ren hanya memandang malas pada sasuke.

"ada apalagi ren?" tanya sasuke bosan.

"aku ingin menonton kartun tou chan" seru ren sambil berusaha menangkap remote yang ada di genggaman sasuke.

"tidak ren, sekarang biarlah tou chan tenang" sahut sasuke .

Ren bosan dan kini meninggalkan sasuke dan berjalan mendekati meja kerja sasuke yang tidak jauh dari situ untuk menggambar dan menghilangkan rasa bosannya, ren menelusuri meja kerja itu terlihat foto keluarga kecil dengan seorang pria yang sedang memeluk wanita yang tersenyum sambil menggendong seorang bayi nan lucu di pangkuannya. Ia terus melihat lihat meja itu sambil bermain main dengan alat gambarnya, pandanganya terhenti dikala ia melihat secarik kertas dan kartu nama seorang wanita berada di antara dokumen dokumen sasuke, dan saat itu pun ren menyeringai membawa kartu itu dan pergi kekamaranya.

.

.

.

Rasa kantuk kini telah menguasai tubuh sasuke ia beranjak dan bergegas pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur, tak disangka istri tersayang nya itu belum tertidur, ia masuk dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"siapa karin?" tanya sakura mendadak mem buat sasuke terelak.

"karin? Dia itu.." belum sempat sasuke menjawab sakura langsung mendorong sasuke dan menatap tajam pada sasuke.

"dia selingkuhan mu kan sasuke?" bentak sakura.

"selingkuhan? Kau salah paham sakura".

"lalu siapa karin?".

"dia sekertaris baru suigetsu teman kerja ku".

"kau pikir aku percaya? lalu kartu nama siapa yang terselip di dokumen mu hah?" tanya sakura sambil membuang muka.

'dokumen? ck, pasti ren yang memberitahunya' batin sasuke.

"ayolah sakura, aku menyayangimu mana mungkin aku selingkuh".

"kau jahat sasuke" kata sakura sambil terisak.

"s-sakura oh ayolah bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya haah?" tanya sasuke sambil menenangkan istrinya.

"kau mau aku telepon suigetsu dan memberimu bukti begitu?" tanya sasuke dan sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah aku percaya padamu" kata sakura sambil memeluk sasuke.

"nah, baru ini lah sakura ku, percayalah aku selalu mencintaimu" ucap sasuke sambil memeluk erat istrinya.

"ehm, jadi sakura, boleh aku tagih jatahku malam ini?" tanya sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"tentu saja... tidak" kata sakura sambil tersenyum.

"k-kenapa?" tanya sasuke heran. Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya pada sasuke sambil menyeringai dan berkata –

"karena aku sedang hamil dua minggu sasuke kun" jawab sakura yang meninggalkan sasuke yang kini tengah mematung di tempat.

Dan untuk kedepanya hari hari sasuke akan tersiksa dengan ke dua uchiha uchiha lainya.

Poor sasuke.

**the end**

* * *

ini fic ku yang ke-2 one shoot kok, sebenarnya banyak story menumpuk di doc manager ku, tapi entah kenapa aku agak ragu buat mempublikasikannya -_- bagaimana? jelek kah? hehe ^^ mohon saranya yang membangunya yaaa..

review ^w^ dan sebisa mungkin akan aku balas, trims

*snowy*


End file.
